Talk After Having Sex For The First Time
by alexisdaman
Summary: A cute talk after they had sex for the first time. I got this after reading a fanfic. Hope peeps can enjoy this.


Talk After Having Sex For The First Time

Dave and Kurt had pretty much dozed off the whole afternoon away, for when they woke up, it was already five o'clock. The afterglow of having sex for the first time–especially with the one and only Kurt–still made Dave all afloat and feel like experiencing a sweet dream. It's like high on drugs, but way better because it came with no costs and bore no baleful side effects.

"Hey, you wake up." He murmured quietly, then stared at Kurt for a moment before touching this pretty guy on the cheek gently with his curled fingers, who correspondingly demonstrated a genuine smile as he leaned forward for a kiss. A magical French kiss.

"Wow, I still can't believe this." Dave broke the kiss and initiated the conversation, "After everything we've been through, now I'm lying naked with you in my bed face to face. I feel like I'm on a vacation in Mallorca." He bit back a smile, eyes seemingly twinkling, taking in every bit of perfection condensed in the air as he respired.

"Mallorca? Never thought you know about any place outside of North America, let alone pronounce it like a narcissistic poser. Looks like all this time you've been hoarding your bourgeoisie behind that scruffy masquerade." Kurt laughed heartily as he attempted to articulate, their legs intertwined.

"Naw, I heard of this place from Jess when she told me about one of her exes." Dave explained, gently giving the wedge bush in his upper pubic zone a few scratches. "That dude once promised to take her there one day but dumped her less than a month later. Pretty tragic, right?" He continued as he moved his hand back on Kurt's ass, feeling up the smoothness of its surface. "Anyway, I just assume it belongs to one of those European get-go shrines for tourists who share the identical aspirations and life tenets as you guys do."

"What do you mean by 'my guys'?" Kurt confronted sharply, yet leaning forward closer to Dave as he threw an arm over the other man's back and massaged it up and down erotically.

"I mean like the opposite of me." Dave shuddered a little due to Kurt's caress before defending himself, "Not necessarily poles apart," he claimed solemnly, the absence of smile making him appear more manly and dominant, "but finer and nicer and much more classy where mine's crude and lame and plagued with banality, which makes sense cuz you're supposed to be my better hal...oh, it's not my intention to be so cheesy and girly after intercourse." He was taken aback a little by his unusual verbosity of cliched romantic words.

"Now you do act like a girl." Kurt's lips rose up into a delicate arc as he commented. "You know, you don't need to flatter me by degrading yourself. I mean, look at you." He moved back a little before putting his hand on Dave's chest, sliding it all the way to his lower abdomen and keeping it stationed there as he praised in awe, "You are a decent-looking college athlete, a gentleman who knows to hold the door for his date, an awesome bear-to-be who's yet not a slut...I'm so honored to be your first partner ever."

"I...didn't expect that. I feel like you just run out of all the kudos you could offer me. So... guess I'm not that scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary I am anymore." Dave's face turned into an emoji for elation.

"C'mon. You had been hurting me and molesting me. I was really pissed off. And that's when you stole my first kiss." Kurt protested puerilely as he pushed Dave's arm off his body, frowning like a princess who have just thrown a tantrum.

"I know. And I'm still sorry for all of it. I would..." Dave paused a little before grabbing Kurt's hand tightly, their fingers connected, then seriously looked Kurt in the eyes as he went, "...do anything to be able to just go back in time and do the right thing." It was true. Dave would rather get gang raped by a bunch of beggars on the street if that were the cost to save Kurt from all those years living in hell.

"That's enough. I'm glad you have redeemed yourself totally." Kurt regained his calmness and empathy.

"By the way, how do you know I was a virgin?" Dave asked curiously, as if to save themselves from the former topic that was too destructive to the atmosphere now.

"Oh, c'mon. I can tell from how you reacted when I put your hands between my thighs and the way you so fumbled to tear open a rubber." Kurt replied, slightly rolling his eyes as his cheeks colored.

"Yeah? I thought I've done my best to hide the weird combination of uncontrollable anxiety and drowning horniness going down in my mind." Dave boasted. He thought that he was good enough considering how Kurt's body had reacted to his movement and how hypnotic their moans had been. But he wanted to hear Kurt say it, just for sure, so he asked sheepishly, "Did I do anything wrong? Am I, um...good as a first-timer?"

"Yes, you are. In fact, you're literally the best I've ever had. Better than with Blaine." Just as he expected. Dave couldn't feel more proud right now after hearing Kurt's judgment.

"You didn't say this just to sugarcoat me, did you?" Dave teased. God he was so good at pillow talk, something he had never considered as his forte.

"No, I meant it. My whole body was like put on a spell by your affection and passion when you were fucking me. Never felt that way with anybody else." Kurt reiterated his opinion, this time less dramatically.

"No shit? Do not lie to me, cuz otherwise I'm gonna punish you for that." Dave let go of Kurt's hand and grabbed his ass as he leaned forward for a nuzzle.

"Like what? You gonna hurt me?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, his eyes wide open.

"Of course not, Kurt." Dave denied immediately, feeling the hot air Kurt breathed out onto his face. "I promise you I would never lay a finger on you," he slid his fingers down to between the other man's thighs and took hold of the semi-erected cock that was stiffening in his grasp. "unless...if that's what you want exactly."

"You're making me hard again." Kurt announced peacefully before grasping Dave's cock as a gesture of reciprocation, which was on its way to full blossom.

"Ready for another round?" Dave exclaimed as he threw his body on Kurt's, settling for another epic love-making session, before Kurt even uttered a 'yes'. Their cocks rubbing, their hips moving in sync, he knew it was absolutely an acquiescence. Then he leaned over to take the condom box before lifting up Kurt's legs onto his shoulder. "Can I?" He still asked eventually, for he didn't wanna do anything wrong.

"Yea––wait, what time is it? I have to meet with my a cappella group for a rehearsal later." Kurt held up his hand, trying to take a look at his watch. A pink Ice Watch of limited edition.

"Screw them, let them wait." Dave pressed Kurt's arm down strenuously without hurting him as their lips contacted tightly, melting into a full-on kiss. Kurt knew he was gonna be late for the rehearsal, but he couldn't care less this time.


End file.
